


The future

by Fox_Tyden



Category: The Loud House (Cartoon)
Genre: Gen, News
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-12
Updated: 2016-09-28
Packaged: 2018-07-14 13:51:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7174397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fox_Tyden/pseuds/Fox_Tyden
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ok guys, if you came from The Loud Booru then you know, but in other case this is news for you. I'm going to make a bunch of lewd incest stories from The Loud House so here are the ones that I already have some ready and afther I finish with The princess crime, I will work on them ok. So thank you and like always, be patient.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

°Lynn's doll  
Lynn and Lincoln make a little competition of lucha libre to which Lincoln had previously trained to take for surprise Lynn and beat her. Lincoln full of confidence raice the game and propose a bet: if he wins, Lynn have to stop punching him in the car forever, but in the case of Lynn beats him, he will have to make everything Lynn wants for a whole week. Little he know that Lynn saw him while he trained and knows every move he have and in anticipation she have prepared a wig and a dress.

°Family trip  
It's again time to the family trip to Scratchybottom camp grounds and this time Lori is bossyer than ever. I a try to know what is going on, Lincoln go to Lori and Leni's room when Lori is alone, but he hear her talking to hersel and a series of weet noices, nice and slow he open a small crack just to see that Lori is giving hersel a pleasure time while she fight with an imaginary Boby. Now he have this image in his mind and he can't get it out, but the worst part is that he wants more.

°Luan's stand-up  
Luand gets invited to a local stand-up but after know how many people are going to asist to the event she gets nervous. Luan ask Lincoln to give her some advice and help her to take away her ansiety. Later in his room he tell her to imagine the public nude (something he heard before) but when Luan imagine herself infront of a numerous pubric she get blocked and can't imagine anything more. Seeing how her sister breaks infront of him he decide to take the bullet and take off all of his clothes so Luand only have to focus on her comedy. Luan seeing Lincoln getting nude make her not nervous but neither calm.

°The nightmare  
Luna have a recurrent nightmare in which Lincoln die and afther 2 days of this she is tired and restless. Luna get to the conclusion that the only way she can have some sleep is if she have Lincoln while she sleep. Lincoln couldn't deny her request afther seen how bad she is. The night comes and both in Luna's bed can't sleep, they just for some reason have too much energy, Luna still in a trance of sleep-awake have he idea of how they can burn that energy, so she make a little trip to down town Lincoln's pijama pants.

°The power of two  
Lola and Lana were playing in the vents wen they heard Lincoln having a fight with his girlfriend Ronnie Anne about sex, he wanted to have sex with her but she told him that they were too young. Lincoln previously have investigated in the internet of what he have to do to keep his new relationship (since he didn't want to ask his older sisters to avoid another sisternado) and he find that sex is a very important thing in a relationship so he tried out only to find out that Ronnie Anne didn't take it good and making her go away, leaving him with sadness and hate against the intrner (*another victim of the internet lol). Watching him like this, Lola and Lana decide to investigate what is sex and try it with Lincoln so he could be happy again.

°Lisa is curious  
Lisa with all her knowledge, she step in a tread that she knows nothig "sex" but all of the books that she have access leave her with very little information of how the female and male body works, so to full the holes she decide to use (like always) her family as test subjects. Afther making a compound that estimulate the growing of the sex appeal parts of the body and the increase of libido, she pick Lincoln as one of the test subjects and Leni the second.  
After making sure that her room will be free, Lisa ask Lincoln and Leni to meet in her room at night. When she ofers "orange juice" to both of them Lincoln gets suspicious and make Lisa to drink Leni's "orange juice", unable to deny at the cost of getting spoted Lisa accept.

°Deep in the vents  
Lucy somehow gets stuck in the vents and like how silent and spooky her voice is, everyone gets scared thinking that the calls for help are from a ghost, everyone excep Lincoln.  
After teling her that he is going to help her, Lincoln make his way throught the vents till he reach her, but the first thing that he coul see is that his sister gets stuck in between of a wall of plastic and dust and the only thing that he could see is the curiously formed Lucy's bubble but.

°Lily vs growing up (this is not lewd, just a bonding story)  
10 years have passed and now Lily is practicaly alone, Lori is married, Leni is in a fashion tour arround the world, Luna is in a world tour of her band, Luand lives alone being the star of various comedy shows, Lynn too living alone being the star member of 3 diferent sports teams, Lincoln living in the university making his way out, Lucy just moving out to begin the uni, Lola and Lana being teenagers and the closest in age is Lisa but her inteligence makes her the distant of all. In vacations, lincoln take a trip back to home to see his family making Lily the happyest girl in the world.


	2. More shnitzel!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You want it, you have it.

°Lacy is confused.  
After a family meeting Lacy discovers that she is the result of an incestuous relationship and she didn't know what to do, how to react or even if she have to say something about it. Her parents began to see that Lacy is acting odd and in a desperate attempt of new parents they try to confront her.  
This is the continuation of Lynn's doll

°Lacy, drugs and humming birds.  
Lacy has been developing strange feelings about her family.  
*I'm not telling anymore in pro of not spoiling the story*  
The continuation of Lacy is confused

°Harem. Is it good or bad?  
Just a harem story and how it affects the life of Lincoln

°Pokemon Loud dungeon  
The fuck I know why all of the main characters of pokemon mystery dungeon have amnesia but meh!  
Lincoln woke up in the middle of a waterfall. Thinking that the water would help him to refresh he moved to the falling water just to discover that he don't have legs... or arms, what he now have are a set of reddish fins. Quickly he swam to a calmly spot in the water stream to see his reflection.  
He is a motherfucking Magikarp.  
The only thing that he can remember is his name and that he use to be a human... SHIT! WHY A MAGIKARP?!

There will be more for the second round of fics, but for the moment here are some of the ideas.

**Author's Note:**

> Daaaaammmm gramar. And about of Lily's story, I just readed all of the 5 Lily is a baby slut, so thats enought for me about that, I just want a light trip with her okay.


End file.
